The Iron Sister
by Truth Be Told I'm Lying
Summary: Throughout the many years I've been in the Wyldwood, I've collected respect. Not favors nor debts. When I suddenly face a situation that's different from the regular life-or-death ones, what can I do other than panic? That's right. What I do best: Run away. But that doesn't solve the problem. All the respect in the world won't either. No. This time, I need courage. Mid-Iron Knight
1. Flashback

**Hey everyone. So, this is the rewrite I promised to do. It's definitely going to be better than the original. Hope you guys like it.**

**The only disclaimer for this story: I do not own the Iron Fey Series, Julie Kagawa does. I do own Ira.**

* * *

_-The Iron Sister-_

* * *

**Flashback**

I watched as she looked lovingly over my three, erect-standing brothers. Then her gaze drifted past them, and her cold, fathomless black eyes latched onto my slouching figure. Her eyes immediately turned from adoration and pride, to a mixture of disgust and hate. I averted my own gaze, so I would not have to look at hers. Finally, when I could not take the glowering that was burning a hole in my head anymore, I strode over to a different area in the room.

Glancing around, I looked for a distraction, knowing all too well that I would not find a suitable one. The members of the Unseelie Court were noisily pouring into the throne room while Queen Mab sat elegantly on her ice-capped throne. Her black nails tapped her armrest impatiently, a dangerous sign. My brothers Sage, Rowan, and Ash, had removed themselves from their position of in front of Mab, to the wall opposite of me.

Sage was sitting on the ground, deep in thought while absentmindedly petting his calm wolf pup. Rowan was sneering at me and mouthing rude comments that are also aimed toward me, both of which I ignored. Ash was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

They all had midnight-black hair like Queen Mab. And like me. They all had different colored eyes. Sage had calculating, light green eyes. Rowan had cruel, pale blue eyes. Ash had steely, gray eyes. I had the most different, yet the dullest eyes. One regular, dark green eye and one dull, dark blue eye.

Why am I comparing myself to the perfect princes of the Unseelie Court? Why do I dare to even think of them? Well, I am the princess, half-sister of Sage, Rowan, and Ash, and most importantly, the daughter of Queen Mab, the ruler of the Unseelie Court. Why does the Queen hate me and watch me in disgust? Why does Rowan sneer at me even though I am his half-blood sibling? Why am I not with my half-brothers currently?

They are all pure fey. I am half-fey. And half-human.

A dangerous mix.

When all the fey had finished gathering in the throne room, Mab's nails had finally ceased their rhythmic tapping. The whole room was silent with respect, and everyone had their eyes glued to Queen Mab. My brothers had all stood up straight, like earlier, and were also intently focused on her. I was the only one in the room that was not completely absorbed by her presence.

Mab stood up in one smooth motion, her black floor-length dress flowing around her. She smiled in a way I thought was obviously fake since it didn't reach her eyes. She reserved those smiles for her sons.

"Tomorrow is the day of the Exchange," she announced, her voice echoing around the large room. "It will be the day, once again, when Winter will receive the Scepter from Summer." Her smile turned into a smug grin.

She closed her eyes, dramatically lifted her arms to the ceiling and exclaimed, "So tonight, we shall feast!"

Upon her last word, servants began to march into the room carrying tables laden with fairy food that would be very dangerous to me if I ate carelessly. Mab put down her arms, opened her eyes, and glided towards her sons, most likely to discuss tomorrow's events. I took that chance to try and head for the exit.

I shuffled through the crowd, ignoring all the dirty looks I was receiving. I was bumped into several times, most of them on purpose, and it took me quite a while to get to the doorway. Nice to know that they do not think I am too disgusting to bump into.

I was nearing the exit, and there were not any fey around. I quickened my strides, eager to get to the safe haven also known as my room. Before I was able to reach the doorway, I was stopped in my tracks by the Queen of the Unseelie Court's voice. Also know as my mother's voice.

"And where do you think you are going?" she asked, her cold voice just loud enough for me to hear.

"To my room," I answered quietly while staring at my shifting feet which were covered in brown, braided sandals.

"Why is that? The celebration is here," she gestured to the gathered fey. "Are you not happy about the Exchange to come?" Her eyes narrowed at me with challenge.

My jaw tensed. She is trying to corner me. "I am happy though not many here would wish to celebrate with me around. I would like to leave them to enjoy the occasion," I answered carefully.

Her lips twitched into a smug smile. "Your words are true," I flinched, "but what of your brothers? Do you think even they would not want to be with you to enjoy this event?"

I scoffed mentally. I hate my brothers, and I am most certain that they feel the same way. They practically fall to Mab's feet whenever she asks something of them or shred each other to pieces to gain her favor.

"We don't have much in common, so we do not converse much."

"I guess that is also true. No body wishes to be in your company, now do they?" she purred sickly, trying to pull off a concerned voice, but all she did was rub it in further.

I bowed my head, tears pricking at my eyes. "It appears to be that way," I replied in a soft voice.

Practically hearing her grin, I felt no need to look up to see it. Once I heard her whisk away, I glanced up to see her dress float gracefully around her before she was swallowed up in the crowd.

I also turned around and dragged my feet down the hallway with stiff limbs, absolutely graceless compared to her. My cheeks were burning furiously and my nose was reddening. Tears were threatening to fall.

I hate this.

She always does this. She takes every single chance she can get to ruin my life, tearing me down. I go to my room every night, close to breaking down into hysteric tears. Why does she do this? Because she likes the emotions I give off from my human blood?

I was at my limit, and I made a drastic decision. I cannot deal with any more hatred by judgmental fey whom I have never had a real conversation with. I cannot take any more hurt from my own _family_. I was going to run away.

It is not like I have anything to lose. I do not have any friends since neither Unseelie nor Seelie members wanted to be associated with a disgrace like me. And it is not like I have a caring family to keep me rooted here either. I can learn to depend on myself. I will not need anybody, but myself.

At least I will not be at a complete disadvantage. Mab had my brothers and I slightly trained in combat. Though, they had quickly learned the ways of the sword, while I struggled on just the proper way of how to hold one. Maybe it was my human blood that caused my clumsiness or _maybe _it was Mab watching our practices, fawning over my brothers while glaring at me, causing myself to stumble. I still have learned enough to survive.

Sage is 14, Rowan is 13, Ash is 12, and I was the youngest at 11 years old, but I was going to show them that I am not as weak as they think. When I leave here, I was going to go to the Wyldwood. It was called the Wyldwood for a reason, but I just cannot take all this hatred anymore. Anything was better. Even monsters that will most likely try to take a chomp out of me when I am sleeping. I'm willing to take that chance.

I walked into my room. It was about the same size as a servant's room, but I do not care. I do not need a big, fancy room like my brothers since I did not have many belongings, nor do I want many. My room contained only my bed, a drawer, and a small bathroom. I packed some clothes, and some other things I thought I would need to survive, into a black, leather bag. I hoisted it onto my shoulder and was about to leave my room when I thought about my eyes.

I was known for my two different colored eyes throughout the courts, and I would be recognized as soon as someone saw them, so I slipped into my bathroom and got the dagger that I always carried around with me, dropping the sack onto the floor.

While pushing my hair above my blue eye, I readied the dagger in my hand. Once it was positioned, I smoothly sliced it, so I would have bangs that ended just beneath my eye, hiding it from view. I gave a sharp nod to the mirror in satisfaction for my new look. The cut was not even since I am not a hair stylist in the least, but it will serve its purpose.

Putting my put my bag back onto my shoulder, I quickly walked out of the room. Remembering that I needed more supplies than just clothes, I headed to the armory.

The corridors were deserted which helped me be undiscovered. Everyone was at the celebration in the throne room. Though, I was still cautious as I tip-toed into the room.

My mouth went slack in shock as I viewed the endless rows of weapons and armor among other things. I snapped my jaw closed and determinedly sped to the nearest shelf and took things that would not be missed, like regular faery steel knives and about 20 packs of matches.

I roamed around for anything else I might need and was about to leave when I spotted them. The most elegant, yet powerful looking objects in the whole armory, and one of them looked as if it was made for me. It was a silver armband, most likely made of faery steel. It had a dozen, ancient language letters on it, and its ends did not meet, but twined together. Somehow, I knew the armband could turn into multiple objects including the sword next to it. I also knew that it would fit my left bicep perfectly. The weapons beside the band were just as elegant and more lethal-looking, but I knew its innocent design was just a front.

I stepped hesitantly towards them. Any of these would surely be missed. Once I got closer, my resolve steeled, and I grabbed the band, half expecting a horde of guards to appear and take me away. I froze for a moment, and when I decided that nothing was going to happen, I rushed out of the room, quickly slipping the band onto my arm, only momentarily appreciating the pleasantly cool object.

I approached the doors of the Court, about to open the sad-faced one when my mother's voice stopped me for the second time this night, and hopefully the last time ever.

"Where are you going?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Her hands were placed on her hips patronizingly.

I looked up at her defiantly with only my green eye showing because of my new haircut. "Leaving," I stated firmly.

"Why ever would you do that? And what happened to your hair?" she asked sarcastically, reading out with one hand.

I flinched and then cursed myself mentally for showing weakness. Standing my ground and putting my shoulders back, I responded, "It's the statement of my new life."

"What are you talking about?" she smirked and continued, "What makes you want to leave all of a sudden? Do you not have a _privileged_ life here? And such a _loving_ family? You're willing to leave all of that?"

"What privileged life?" I hissed, eyes blazing in fury. I hated her. I hated my mother. I hated her for always making me feel like I'm completely inferior. I'm sick of her taunts, her games, _everything_. "I do _not _have a _privileged_ life. I do _not_ have a _loving_ family. I am willing to leave it all for _anything!_" I practically roared. My chest was heaving with my angry pants.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. Word of advice: Do NOT yell at a queen, especially the Unseelie Queen. It will probably end up with your head on the end of an ice pike.

"What makes you say that?" she asked in a deadly cold voice.

I scoffed, not being able to stop my angry rant. "_You_ should know," I spat. "_You're_ the one causing the most misery for me, and you take enjoyment in it. I've made my decision. I'm leaving the Court. And I'm not coming back." Whipping around, I put my hand on the door, once more.

"You're not going to make it," she snarled at my back. "Have fun slowly starving to death." I looked over my shoulder to see her start to walk away, but before she turned, I saw a glimmer of an emotion I've never seen on her face. Regret? I mentally snorted at that thought. The only regret she must have in her existence, was having me.

Before I left out of the sad-faced door, and before Mab had reached the hallway leading back to the throne room, she stopped in her tracks when I called out her name. "Oh, and Mab?" She slowly spun on her heel to face me.

Her eyes were narrowed to little slits, but I could see they were slightly glimmering. Was she crying? Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness does NOT cry. Even though I felt some guilt, my heart hardened when I thought about all the things she had done to me.

"My name isn't Maple," I finally stated with a small smirk. Her glittering eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"My name is Ira, named after iron. After all, iron is strong, and so am I." With that said, I turned my torso back around, pushed the large door open, and strode outside. I heard the door slam behind me with a bit more force than usual, but I didn't care. With my silver armband and my bag of items on my shoulder, I was ready to take on the world.

Standing outside of the palace, I let the snow swirl around my body. I closed my eyes and breathed in the pleasantly cool air. Since the cold didn't affect me, I will survive well during the winters, and the heat would merely irritate me during the Summers. I smiled slightly in anticipation.

I opened my eyes and started to walk. Then I started to run. Then I started to skip. I was laughing and jumping and spinning, being genuinely happy for the first time without any regrets floating through my mind. The snow twirled around with me as if wanting in on the fun.

I strolled to a walk as something went through my mind.

I was no longer Maple of the Unseelie Court. I was Ira of the free.

* * *

**Not very different from the first written one, but less spelling mistakes and a bit more detail.**

**Emo Anna: Yeah. I really have alot to add. Feel free to tell me what else I need because I most definitely cannot know everything to put in. :)**

**AllaceRose: Goooood. Go update. Like, every five hours JKJKJK XD**

**Queen of Air and Darkness: Aww. Thanks. I love death threats where my imagination will be forced to make a gruesome one up for me xD It will DEFINITELY be better. ;D as for the challenge, I mght just give the winner a oneshot of some sort. All contestants must have some idea for a oneshot before they enter tho... Thanks for reading~  
**

**LianaDare: ****I'm doing a rewrite because instead of doing a sequel and confuse ****myself even more, I'm going to make sure to put everything into the ****rewrite. I'm going to change A LOT of things. Thanks for following!**

**Twinni: -eye twitch- great ending? Twinni... You are too nice. You must help me on the rewrite (especially for what the plot should be xD) The tattoos were made up. The soulmate thing I got from L. J. Smith's Night World be looking for them too o3o I thought they were so cute, so I just added them. Wait... Your going to leave me to think of a death threat? That's not good... I have a wild imagination T.T Puck is delicious :)**

**doodle queen: Awwwww. You're too sweet. One of the best? I wish xD But I really never had a clear idea for a plot and I was just writing some random stuff. I'll have to come up with an idea and then I'll make sure it's BEAST. You get all excited? Yay ^^ That makes me feel good lol**

**The contest is still on. The prize will be a oneshot written by mwah about whatever you like. (Btw, I really suggest that you have an idea for a oneshot before you submit your entry. I'm not good at thinking up oneshot ideas :P) Post the entry in the Iron Fey category and put in the summary that it's in response to my challenge~ Good Luck :D**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	2. An Unusual Group of Traveling Fey

**Bum bum bee dum bum bum bee dum dum... Disturbia-a-la! It's like the darkness is alive~ Bum bum bee dum bum bum bee dum dum... This story is so much better than the last one. I got so excited while writing it. Review and tell me how much you love me. rofl jkjk**

**Btw, if it gets a bit hard to read because of all the parenthesis, then just skip over it, get the sentence in your head without parenthesis, read it with the parenthesis, laugh, continue reading. :) Why am I telling you this? Because I kinda, mighta, sorta went a bit crazy with them... -insert another smiley emoticon that looks slightly sheepish- **

**Btw: I have a chart of meanings of aura colors for this story on my profile. Check it out when it comes up in later chapters.**

* * *

_-The Iron Sister-_

* * *

**An Unusual Group of Traveling Fey**

After a sharp blink, I roughly pulled myself back into the present, no longer willing to stay in the past. I released a deep sigh and stared at my reflection in the clear pond water I was crouched in front of.

From the time I had left the Unseelie Court to now (which was approximately 600 years), I had kept my haircut the same. Dark, wispy layers that ended just below my shoulders and equally dark, side bangs that were purposely covering my left eye. Despite the similar hairstyle, much has changed about me. Physically and mentally.

Physically, I had grown tall (5'9 to be exact) and lean with strong, wiry muscles that helped me hold my own in a fight. My face wasn't as soft as it was when I was younger. Instead, it had sharp angles like most fey. My ears were sharper too as they curved out of my hair.

Though I had changed much physically, my mentality was the one that had been altered the most. My mind was impenetrable, and my usual facial expression was a cold smirk or just nothing at all. I will not let anyone get the better of me. My emotions are for me to control, not anyone else. I no longer listen to anyone, but myself. I am independent and am not afraid to speak my mind or fight for what I stand for. I've become a rogue fey.

Somewhat.

In my opinion, I think that I'm a bit rogue-er than rogue fey. If that makes sense. Probably not. Excuse me. I don't interact with many people, so I tend to ramble.

Although, despite my somewhat-hostile persona (okay, maybe not 'somewhat' but 'really' or 'openly hostile'), most people, fey and human alike, are attracted to me. Not always romantically. They want to be my friend, they want to spoil me, they want to worship me (1630 B.C. in Egypt... Never. Again. I'm not fit to be a queen who will eventually have her brain sucked out by a straw.). I think it's some kind of redemption from when I was harshly outcasted in the Unseelie Court. It's a freakish thing that comes with being me. It's also really annoying.

Anyways.

My reflection shows a teenage girl of around 16 years old. She looks like someone you don't want to get in the way of despite her youth (I'm not really that young, but they don't need to know that. It's not like grandmas flaunt their age, and I could be a grandma's grandma's grandma.). Someone you don't want to be caught in a dark alley with. I look dangerous.

A small smirk quirked up the corners of my lips in satisfaction. That's because I _am _dangerous. Nobody will dare think that I am weak nor do I want anyone to think I am, which was a huge difference from when I was living in the court where every little detail that led to a could possibly lead to a weakness, was carefully scrutinized.

The other thing that changed was my fighting ability. From the times I've gone to visit the human world, I've watched fights. Street fights, boxing fights, karate fights, everything. From that, I learned that I had the skill of mimicry. I can just watch someone fight and be able to mimic their talent perfectly.

To go with that, I also realized that I could also mimic glamour when I was originally watching some fey fight (viciously, if I may add) for sword fighting. It's strange and absolutely impossible that I could use both Summer and Winter glamour.

In theory.

I like to think that I'm the poster girl for NeverNever. I completely defy science and theories and live on belief and imagination. I even defy the fey's beliefs.

My only troubles with my mimicking abilities are that I don't know how to fit that talent I copy into my fighting, right away. If I try a new move too early without enough practice, I end up using it at an inconvenient time, throwing myself out of my smooth tempo. I have a great memory, but my other struggle is that I sometimes I forget that some moves are too old-school and are too predictable. Now, enough about my weaknesses that are most likely my fatal flaws...

I let out a quick breath of air and smoothly stood up from my position, brushing off any dirt that had gotten onto my leather jacket and dark-wash skinny jeans. Usually, I don't stay too long near the pond incase a kelpie decides that I look good enough to eat, but today, I lost track of how long I was here. I'm guessing too long since I just saw a ripple in the water, not very far from where I am now.

Deciding that I'd rather not waste my energy and fight (even though it would only take a small flick of my fingers... okay. I admit it. I'm lazy), I took one last look at my reflection and began dashing off to my tree, most likely disappointing the hungry kelpie.

My tree is, well, my tree. It's where I go to rest when it gets dark since it's dangerous to stay out. Pretty much, you can call it my home. Though, it's not a tree house. I don't believe in defacing nature to make houses (even though most homes in the human world are practically all about destroying nature, like clearing the land and cutting down trees, but I digress). I guess because I'm half-fey, I have that nature-loving side in me. It doesn't sound very comfortable to sleep in a tree without any cushions, but for some reason, it doesn't bother me.

After a short while of sprinting through the Wyldwood, I reached my tree. It was extremely massive with a sprawling, bright green canopy, a thick, dark brown trunk, and large roots that weaved in and out of the ground. In my opinion, it was pretty beautiful even though the surrounding trees were extremely similar. Though, there was a small difference that would take time to discover.

The leaves were practically indestructible. If some flying thing tried to get through the branches, it wouldn't be able it. It's strange, but a great defense. I'm pretty sure it's a new breed.

Now. You're probably wondering how I get up into the tree since I obviously can't just lay among the roots. It would defeat the purpose of going somewhere at night. A ladder would be a little too obvious even if I hide it in the bushes. Few of the monsters around here were clever, so they would realize it. I actually climb the tree. Well, the branches. Most people usually climb the trunk, but it would take a long time. So, I stepped back a few paces and sprinted as fast as I could towards the tree.

When I met the trunk, I braced my foot against it without breaking stride, and the momentum of when I pushed off it, threw me into the air. I spun in the air and grabbed a hold of the branch that was there. I pulled my legs up and around the branch, so I was hanging. Then I pulled my body up on top, so my legs were on either side. I did the same for the next branch up, and the next, and the next, hanging onto the branch then pulling my body up after. I do this a few more times until I reach the branch I usually sleep on. It's a lot of work just to get to a place I can rest, but its worth the safety.

I guess I could always just shimmy up the trunk, but that would leave my back vulnerable to attacks. Yes. I am paranoid. You would be too if you lived in a world where everyone tries to twist your words around to get a contract that'll force you to be their slave for eternity. Not that I'm bitter or anything...

I straddled the branch, so my back was leaning on the trunk. I tilted my head back closed my eyes in an attempt to relax. Though, it's a bit hard without music (once again, I was too lazy to something simple like reach around to get my mp3 player from my bag). My body was almost rid of all its tension when I heard a few voices come down the road beside the tree.

"-still don't understand why you wouldn't let us remove Goodfellow from your personal space! And when you told us to leave him alone, he stuck his tongue out at me! His tongue!" a male voice exclaimed in an offended tone.

I heard someone sigh. "Glitch," a female voice had said in a patient voice. "Puck is not a threat. He is my friend, and he was just giving me a hug. And, well, he tends to do that. At least his tongue isn't disfigured." The corners of my lips quirked into an amused smirk, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. It's just another group of travelers.

"But, my queen..." Glitch protested. He started to make up ridiculous excuses to get the girl to agree to his suggestion of _permanently _ridding this _Puck _from NeverNever. But when Glitch said 'my queen,' I, unknowingly, shifted in my tree to hear better, slightly rattling the branch.

Which queen? Titania? Mab? Those options were impossible. If they were here, neither of them would tolerate the male's, Glitch, rebuttal like this one was. Also, they were just too important to just be walking on the road and just leave the safety and comfort of their courts. Not that they couldn't protect themselves. I still couldn't even imagine them walking down a dirt road. If they were on their thrones, carried by servants, it may be a possibility.

Maybe Leanansidhe? She considers herself the Queen of Exiles now, but even if she wasn't a queen, she wouldn't just stroll down this road since she's banned. Hence the name "_Exile_" Queen.

Glitch immediately stopped his argument. There was an abrupt moment of silence that suggested something had happened to make them stop talking. My eyes slowly opened as my lips pursed into a thin line. I dared not to breathe, for that may shake a leaf.

Never mind. They're already rustling since it's just about to storm, so it's pretty gusty.

Then Glitch's voice called out, "We know you're out there, so don't bother hiding. Or else."

I was streaming out a steady line of curses in my head and biting my tongue, not believing that I had let myself get discovered. Though, I couldn't help my mental snort at his trés cliché line.

Though, I put myself into this situation because I'm naturally just too curious for my own good. Maybe that's why the quote "Curiosity killed the cat" was created. Well, not maybe. It's true.

I almost died from trying to look at what was inside a dark cave while a panicked group of hikers watched. The hiker that created it, could see through glamour, but thought that my ears looked cat-like as he watched me get mauled by a territorial troll with a club. Hence the 'cat' part of the quote.

Shaking my head to get rid of the memory of my old mistake (in my defense, it was only my third time in the human world), I glanced down at the large, dirt road to see a blonde male wearing a leather jacket adorned with studs and a female with pin-straight, silver colored hair that was whipping around in the wind, wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans, in front of a pack of armored guards.

They were all crouched, battle-ready with their swords and bows out while cautiously looking around them to watch for any strangers to come walking out. Their problem was that they were looking for people to come walking out of the forest, and that was not how I was going to make my entrance.

I decided that they already knew I was here, and that I might as well save us both the trouble of chasing after me. That's right. Ira is very considerate of others... Excuse me while I go laugh my head off. (Also excuse my tendency to talk about myself in third person. Once again I say, I do not stay in the vicinity of people very much.)

"You wanted to see me?" I asked casually, tilting my head innocently. Their faces held startled expressions from seeing me land on the ground like a cat (oh, the irony...) after I jumped about 100 feet down from my perch. The blond boy in front even dropped his sword with a loud clatter. What a warrior.

I guess it's a bit out of the ordinary for them to see a girl with dark features and clothes, come tumbling down from the sky.

I brushed a hand across my lips to hide my brief, amused smile, trying my hardest not to double over and cackle like no tomorrow at the blond guy, before leaning my back on the trunk of my tree, crossing my arms and ankles. While settling for a victorious smirk at their moment of weakness, I noticed that the girl was staring at me with a strange, slightly-reminiscing kind of look on her face.

The others around her finally hardened and regained their composures, jabbing their pointy swords at me. Not smart. I take that offensively. I also got rid of any emotion on my face and shifted my hand the slightest, so it rested on my armlet, ready to defend if they attack. The gesture caused the ancient letters to flash neon green before turning neutral again.

The action didn't attract the attention of the male who I assume is Glitch nor the guards, but the female's large, intuitive blue eyes flicked down to my arm before returning her gaze to study my face, a slight frown on her lips. Ah. A smart one.

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to play with sharp objects?" I asked Glitch in a curious voice, batting my eyes condescendingly at him. The sides of the girl's lips curled into a small smile.

He bristled, brandishing his sword in a way that he thought was 'menacing.' "Didn't your mommy tell you not to eavesdrop?"

Internally, I winced. On the outside, I just gave him another innocent (ahaha) smile and responded, "My mommy," I drawled, once again, flinching on the inside, "_did_ tell me not to eavesdrop." The girl's smile quickly disappeared and the frown reappeared, deeper than the other one as she stared into my eyes. I ignored her and continued tormenting Glitch.

He gave me a confused look, holding his sword in his hand uncertainly. The guards behind him looked just as bewildered. The girl kept staring. "She did?" he asked dumbly.

I held back an eye roll and just nodded my head solemnly. "She did."

"Then why were you?"

"She told me not to, so I don't," I shrugged, enjoying the fact that Glitch was getting riled up.

"But you _were_," he seethed.

"Nope," I said cheerfully. "I was just in my tree when you decided to grace my ears with your ideas on how to rid NeverNever of this ice-hockey puck."

In response to this, the guards discontinued pointing their swords at me, determining that I wasn't a threat (Please. They wish I wasn't a threat), while the girl suddenly stopped her frowning and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. She then mumbled under her breath, "He would be so offended that you used his name with 'ice' as an adjective."

I turned my attention back to Glitch to see him flushing, hair twitching sporadically. I leaned my head forward, eying it warily.

"What's up with your hair?" I asked. "Are you like Medusa or something?"

"No, I am not!" he cried indignantly. He then, in return, eyed me back.

"What's up with yours?" he countered, curling his lip.

Ouch. I like my hair. It was stylish while it served a duty.

"It doesn't have a life of its own, is that so hard to believe?" I asked sarcastically.

"My hair doesn't have a life of its own," he mumbled. "The electric currents on the other hand, do."

My eyes widened a fraction. Electric currents? Electric currents require technology—iron. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening my mind to see their auras. Snapping open my eyes, I quickly scanned them.

My breathing got a bit uneven.

The girl noticed and stepped forward. "Are you all right?" she asked quietly.

I stared at their auras disbelievingly, not looking directly at her. "What are you guys?"

Her eyebrows rose. "We're Iron fey?" she said the statement as a question.

My mouth gaped open, finally showing some real emotion. "I heard a few rumors, but…" I shook my head. "I didn't believe it. I know the humans are imagining so much more about future technology, but to create a whole new type of fey?" My brain was on overload.

I was wondering why some areas of the WyldWood were dead and strangely metallic. But then it stopped spreading, and I dismissed it as some mysterious disease. For all that to have been the effect of the Iron fey? I just didn't think it was possible.

Then again, I shouldn't be possible either.

"You're really out of the loop, aren't you?" asked Glitch, raising an eyebrow.

I just huffed, not liking that I had shown my lack of knowledge. I know a lot of things, but when it comes to the fey's world of information, my mind tends to blank.

"May I ask a question?" came the girl's soft, but powerful voice. Her eyes weren't prodding, but simply curious. The guards were neutral while Glitch seemed still extremely annoyed with me.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Why were you in a tree?"

I blinked in shock. Of all the questions she could have asked me, why didn't I know about the Iron fey, why was I so emotionless, why is my hair covering my eye, and she asked me why I came from a tree? Strange girl. Not like the average fey.

"I live in it," I said, patting the tree affectionately. Yes. I love my tree. You have a problem with that? (Sorry. Do I even need to explain why I apologized?)

Glitch look up at my tree's canopy. He squinted his eyes against the bright light of the sky. He looked back at me with a small frown. "But there's nothing up there."

"Because I don't need anything," I responded, flicking my fingers at him. "I'm tough enough to survive without luxuries. But I'm guessing you aren't since you asked about it." I smirked.

He scowled and flipped me off. The girl gave him a warning look, causing him to pout.

The girl then turned to me and let out an amused chuckle. I gave her a questioning look.

She smiled. "You know, we haven't even told you our names yet."

"Mmmm," I hummed. "I've been referring to you as 'the girl' in my mind the whole time."

She laughed again. "Well, I'm Meghan." She held out a hand.

Until Glitch butted in. "Queen Meghan. Sovereign lady of the Iron Court, and ruler of the Iron Fey." She rolled her eyes at her whole title.

Meanwhile, my jaw was slowly dropping open until my lips formed a small 'o'. "Queen?" I asked weakly.

They all nodded.

I bowed my head respectfully. "I apologize for any indecencies I may have said in front of you."

"That's right," Glitch sneered. "Bow down."

I heard a smacking sound. My head looked up to see a sulky Glitch, holding the side of his head in his hand while Meghan was shaking her own in exasperation.

My eyebrows raised at their casualness.

Meghan then noticed my bowed head. "Please," she sighed. "You don't have to bow. I'm not your queen. Lady Mab is, right?"

I lifted my head before shaking it.

"She's not?"

"No. I've left her court. I live alone and freely in the WyldWood," I answered. "I have no loyalties to anyone."

A calculating twinkle appeared in her pretty, light blue eyes.

"May I try something?" she asked, taking a small step forward, waiting for an invitation. Glitch and the guards protested at her coming closer to me, but she silenced them with a wave of her hand.

I let out a breath before nodding.

She walked towards me until she was standing a few feet in front of me. I dropped my arms to my side and uncrossed my ankles as I stood taller. I then noticed that I was slightly taller than her.

Meghan reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular block of iron. I immediately dubbed it as an iPod since I had a similar one up in my tree.

"You see this?" she waved it in my face.

I swallowed down my sarcastic retort of 'No. I don't see it. I just went temporarily blind for a few moments.' and nodded.

"My queen. You aren't... You aren't doing what I think you are... are you? Please... my queen," Glitch started begging.

She didn't respond as her eyes searched mine. She nodded. "Okay then. Catch," with that, she tossed it to me.

I mentally smirked. Time to mess with some heads.

Reflexively, I caught the cool object. Instead of triumphantly lifting it above my head like a trophy, I let out a blood-curdling scream that most likely scared off the monsters within a 2 mile radius. My hands let go of the iPod, letting it drop to the dirt floor with a muffled thump.

The guards reacted pretty quickly by grabbing the object and getting it away from me as I cradled my hands to my chest with a whimper. The guards were about to chuck the iPod far, far away when Meghan held up a hand.

"So... Iron doesn't hurt you?"

I stood up straight, crossing my arms once again. I smirked at Glitch's dumbfounded expression and replied, "It doesn't hurt me, nor will it ever. After all, my name is Ira. I wouldn't be named after something that would weaken me."

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 3.7 K WORDS! This was all for you guys! (Well, part of it was to satisfy my need for Puck to be with my OC but whatevs...)**

**A lot better than the original, right? I couldn't even believe what I wrote before. It was cheesy. Ew. I'm almost scared to see what I wrote after this. Why? Because I practically forgot what I wrote and how I wrote xD**

**How did you guys deal with all the parenthesis? As the story goes along, I think I'm going to start to tone it down less and less, so Ira seems more socially adept. **

**How did I do on Meghan's persona? I wanted her to have that calm composure, but have her little regular teenage moments. **

**OMG! Is anyone obsessed with the part where I copied Ash's thing? The I brushed a hand across my lips to hide my brief, amused smile.'? I LOVED that part in the books. I just seemed really cute as he tried to maintain his emotionless facade. :)**

**Twinni: Ahaha I was on an updating roll then. And I took a break. Didn't write at _all _for like two days xD. Now I just really wanna update this one. :D Sorry I didn't give it to you for beta'ing x.x I just really wanted to post it as soon as I could. Lol. Yes. The three bros are very. (When I thought of three bros, I somehow thought of the Jonas brothers... I wonder what happened to them o.O) YEAAAAH I LOVE THAT SOOOONG! Though I havent listened to it enough to memorize any of the lyrics xD I'll listen to it now while I work on the next chappie~ **

**Emo Anna: I worked on it... I think I did okay xD Still wasn't sure how Glitch was supposed to act, so I just made him the brunt of Ira's jokes :) On Meghan, I improved a lot I think. Thank yeeeeew :D**

**Queen of Air and Darkness: Lol I already have two Pira (PuckxIra?) scenes types out on my iPod :3**

**Doodle queen: If it's beast now, I must reach Beastom (The kingdom of beasts... that makes no sense. I getting high off of all the reviews from this story and the original one lol) Thank you :D**

**I FOUND OUT THAT EVERYBODY TALKS, EVERYBODY TALKS, EVERYBODY TALKS... too much... IT STARTED WITH A WHISPEEEEERRR! THAT WAS WHEN I KISSED HEEEEEER! THEN SHE MADE MY LIPS HUUUUUURRT! **

**(No. I am not high. Or drunk. Just really happy. :D)**

**REVIEW! **

* * *

_**Truth**_


	3. Stolen Freedom As a Favor Repaid

**You're not a heeerroooo! You're a liar! You're not a savviorrr! You're a vampire! Sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known!**_  
_

**What encouraging words, aye? They're from Heroes by All Time Low by the way~ I love the vampire line xD Dunno why. Just thought it was funny.**

**I think that this is the only story that I ever prewrote a chapter for. The others I just write on the spot.**

**Shows to you guys how much I love this story. ^^**

* * *

_-__The Iron Sister-_

* * *

**Stolen Freedom As a Favor Repaid**

"Oh, _no_," Glitch breathed, staring at me with a horrified expression on his face. He then held his head in his hands. "This is so not happening. It's one thing to meet her and talk to her, but to do this, too? She's just like Goodfellow. I'm going to go insane. Does nobody care about my sanity? I think not."

I stared at his rambling, hunched over figure with confusion in my eyes. Turning to Meghan, I hoped to get some answers when I saw her grinning, slightly maniacally, at me.

"What?" I asked, blinking blankly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Meghan laughed, bright eyes twinkling mischievously.

"It is to me," Glitch groaned. He then promptly walked over to a tree and was about to bash his head into it when I stopped him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, sprinting to stand in front of him with my arms held out from my sides, blocking his way and protecting the tree (I'm an awesome multi-tasker. Count all the things I did in that one sentence. _Four _things. You know you're jealous.).

"If you do that, your hair's going to kill the tree!" That was a really weird sentence.

Glitch scowled. "Stupid tree that has a stupid aversion to iron glamour," he muttered darkly. "I can't even hit my head to get myself to forget all this."

"I'd be happy to help you with that," I offered enthusiastically. He just ignored me and trudged back to the others, mumbling incomprehensible things under his breath (Psh. That's the last time I help _him_.).

Shrugging, I followed him. Meghan stood there with her hands on her hips with the corners of her lips pulled up into an amused smile.

Then, our group fell into an awkward silence. Glitch was standing with his arms crossed, scowling at the floor. His body language shouted, 'I'm anti-social because I feel like it!', or something along those lines. The guards were being... Guard-like. You know, the type where they just stand there, hand on their sword while scanning the surroundings for any enemies.

I felt a gaze bore into the side of my head.

I looked up to see Meghan's eyes staring at me intently. Scuffing my worn out, black converse on the dirt floor, I glanced away, but her eyes never strayed.

Then I broke.

"What? What? What you waiting for?" I blurted out in a slightly desperate tone.

"I thought you were thinking about your answer..." she said slowly, giving me a strange look.

"Answer to what question?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion.

She gave me a dazzling smile. "If you wanted to join my court, of course," she stated matter-of-factly.

I gawked at her. "'Scuse me?" I asked in a breathless voice.

"C'mon, Ira," Meghan energetically bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she stood. "Join my court. You wouldn't have to live in a tree anymore," she baited, coating her voice with so much sugar, I was sure that she got a cavity.

"I..." What was I supposed to say? You're only asking me to join your court because I have this weird aura that attracts people to me? Yeah. That would go over like a ton of freaking bricks.

While I was struggling for an answer, a new variable was added to help try and sway my decision.

"I'm asking you because I never met anyone like me. I thought I was the only one," Meghan explained, relief written across her face.

My dark eyebrows furrowed. "Like... You?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I've never met another half-human, half-fey other than myself."

I... I'm not alone?

Well. I didn't expect that.

"My faerie father is Oberon, and my mom is human."

Scratch that. I knew that there was a possibility of other half-faeries, so it was kind of expected. But Meghan being both a queen and a princess? Never would have guessed that.

The mind-blowing news caused me to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"I knew I thought I smelt something like dirt."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

My eyes widened.

"Wait. No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that," I backtracked, shaking my head and waving my hands in a slight panic. "It's more like an earthy smell!" Even I slapped my forehead in the classic face palm at my lame attempt at trying to cover up my mistake.

I winced and looked at the ground. "Please don't smite me with your queenly iron glamour."

Her mouth opened, but I added something on before she could reply.

"Or take back your offer just yet," I said quietly, staring at a clump of grass. This offer... It's a one in a life time kind of thing. But it's not something I can agree to or dismiss so quickly. Despite the perks, there may be more negatives.

But in response, her face lit up. "So you're actually considering-?" she started to say before a new voice joined us.

"Hello, princess. And aren't you in a curious situation."

I froze in place, my blood chilling as I heard the word. _Princess_.

When I was still in the Unseelie Court, the fey would mock me. They'd call me the Mistake Princess, the Royal Half-Breed, or would just sneer Princess in a horrible way. I've come to actually hate the word.

But when I heard it just now, addressed to someone, that hate ricochets back into my mind. Especially when I knew it was aimed towards me. A flare of muddled, red hatred bursted in my aura before quickly disappearing, leaving behind the usual swirl of bright, clear reds, oranges, and a dirty, overlay of gray.

"Grim!" Meghan exclaimed in surprise, not noticing my flash of anger.

"I know my name," the cait sith licked his paw before giving me an all-knowing look with a blink of his gold, saucer-like eyes from the large, smooth rock he was sitting on.

"How have you been? Wait, why did you call me Princess?" Meghan asked curiously, not knowing that it was _me _he aimed the title towards.

The cat just shook out its long, wispy grey fur, which was being played with by the wind, and flicked his long tail, ignoring her questions.

Hiding my shock of his sudden appearance by pursing my lips, I asked him stiffly, "What are you doing here, cait sith?"

Meghan looked from between us. "You guys know each other?"

"We have been acquainted long ago," Grimalkin purred. "_Very _long ago."

The cait sith had met me in the WyldWood one day as I was practicing a new move I had mimicked from a human, judo master. He immediately recognized me for who I was. I asked him how be figured it out, and he simply replied, "I am a cat."

I wondered if he was going to turn me in. I couldn't risk that. He wanted to see what I would offer him to keep him from squealing. I said that I would grant him a favor. He never told me yet what he wanted from me, and said he would come for me when he needs the favor paid.

I'm guessing that's why he's here now.

What freaking horrible timing. (Sorry. I was recently in the mortal world and their slang has attached itself to me.)

The cat slightly tilted his head at me as if knowing what was going through my mind.

"Well," he said, twitching his whiskers. "Go on with whatever you were doing."

I bit my tongue to hold back a snarky remark and instead turned to Meghan with a sigh, my answer, and a heavy heart.

"I can't."

She looked at me in shock. "Why? You don't belong to any court. You don't have an aversion to iron. You'd be fine. Why not?"

My sad, old eyes looked into hers. "I don't think it would work out. You don't know me. I don't know you. I have trusting issues. I can't be ruled by someone I don't know. It just doesn't work that way," I shook my head. "I am sorry."

I turned around to head back to my tree when the cat piped up.

"I believe you have a debt to repay," he stated. He then leaped off the rock he was on, ran ahead of me, and hopped onto the first branch of my tree.

He then analyzed my tree with sharp eyes. "This is interesting. A nice defense."

I scowled. "Get on with it, cat."

The cait sith gave me an amused look before plowing on. "To repay your debt, I ask you to..." he paused for a moment. I never knew cats could be so dramatic.

"I ask you to join the Iron Court." You were rightly named, Devil's Cat.

"Grim!" Meghan exclaimed in shock while I stood there, paralyzed. "You can't just force her to do that! No debt should make her give up her freedom!"

My body was still stiff with surprise. What is that cat up to? I haven't known him long, but I know that every action he makes is part of a carefully-planned scheme that would most likely benefit him somehow, sometime in the future.

I watched as he flicked his ears before giving me a look that said 'this debt was serious enough to be a life one. Know that.' He then ignored Meghan again and disappeared from sight.

Meghan sighed and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry. You really don't have to join. The debt you had couldn't be that-."

"I'll join," I stated emotionlessly, still staring at the empty space where the cait sith had been.

She watched my face, an array of emotions showing in her aura. She then nodded reluctantly and said in a low voice, "I understand."

Meghan motioned for me to stand before her. I tore my gaze away from the branch and dragged my feet over to where she gestured.

"Kneel." I did.

"Ira, former member of the Unseelie Court," her voice turned powerful and regal. Her fair hair was whipping around in the strong wind, but her piercing, blue eyes never wavered.

"Do you swear your loyalty to the Iron Court and myself? Willingly agreeing to all the consequences of doing so, which include severing all ties to your former court?" she asked.

"I, willing, swear my loyalty," I answered without hesitation. The air quivered around us from the power of her glamour and the contract, causing a slight break before the wind continued blowing just as smoothly as before.

"Then, I now pronounce you a member of the Iron Court," she dubbed, placing two fingers to my forehead. My body felt a current run through my veins. Was that from her?

She took back her hand and jokingly wiped her forehead as if she were exhausted. "Whew," she said before giving me a small grin. "Well, that's it."

No. That's not it. My freedom is gone. I belong to someone. I serve someone other than myself. I must do what someone else desires and not what I wish. No.

That was not just it. They may be words to you, but to me, they were all I had.

_Though, it's not your fault, Meghan_, I couldn't help think as I saw regret in her eyes.

_It's mine for digging myself the hole and practically leaping into it._

* * *

I swear, my eye was near the twitching stage as I stared at the mode of transportation we were supposed to take. The small, iron horses just snorted out a few flames while pawing at the ground with their coal-black hooves.

"We're... riding... on them?" I asked weakly, still staring at the horses with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Yeah," Glitch replied. He then noticed my facial expression, and his voice turned sly. "Why? You scared?"

"Of course not," I exclaimed haughtily at the challenge, shooting him a vicious glare.

"Will you two be arguing the whole journey there?" Meghan sighed and ran a hand down her tired-looking face.

"Most likely," I muttered, fingering my black, shoulder bag that carried my few items.

"Well, we're going to be around each other for a long time," Glitch admitted, giving me a wry look. "I guess we might as well get along. Want to start over?"

Meghan's face lost it's weariness in surprise before beaming in victory.

Until the two of us started cracking up in unison.

I slapped my knee, chortling, "Oh, man. That was brilliant. Just brilliant."

Glitch held a hand to his stomach. "I can't believe I just said that. My throat burns from saying those words."

Meghan's smile was wiped off the face of the Earth and was replaced with a dark look.

We both quieted and bowed our heads. Me, with a bit of trouble and a throbbing, bottom lip since I was not used to bowing to others, and I needed a little push, hence the throbbing.

Meghan sighed, shook her head, and started walking to her horse while mumbling, "I knew I got my hopes up too high. I don't even like riding, and they're going to give me a headache on top of that."

As soon as she slipped onto her saddle, her eyes widened slightly as she realized something. "There's only one free horse," Meghan murmured as she saw that all of the guards have already mounted.

"Dibs!" I shouted automatically, sprinting towards the rider-less, iron horse.

"Hell no!" Glitch yelled in response, also running toward the horse.

Unfortunately for me, Glitch was closer, so he got to it first. He placed a foot in the stirrup and lifted himself up onto the saddle in one smooth action.

I scowled.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to leave you here!" Glitch said cheerfully, pulling on the horse's reins to keep the horse in place. When the horse snorted, the flames singed the tips of my hair.

"I don't think so," I cried before pulling myself up behind him and clinging to the back of his leather jacket after mimicking his earlier action, my bag jolting against my side with every move.

"Nice mount," Meghan called. "You rode before?"

"No, I nev-AHH!" I didn't finish my answer. Why? Because it was exchanged for a scream.

For, Glitch thought it would be funny if he just took off at full speed. I latched my arms around his waist to keep from falling and buried my face in his shoulder, my hair flying behind me. Though, my bangs were unmoving since I always had a small layer of glamour on it.

"Make it stoooop!" I yelled at him, taking one hand away, so I could pound on his back.

His shoulders started to shake. I held the saddle in fear that he was having a seizure and was going to throw us both off. When nothing happened, I realized that he was laughing.

"You jerk!" I screeched, my aura blazing with fury, causing the wind blowing towards us, to turn icy.

Then, the horse started to slow until it reached a full stop. My breathing was uneven from the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

Glitch turned his torso around with a full blown smile on his face (never saw him look so happy. I thought his only facial expressions were glares, sulks, and scowls) and his shimmering, violet eyes were shinier than usual (maybe because the cold wind was blowing into his eyes. Who knows.).

"Sooo," he prodded, giving me an 'innocent' grin. "How was your first ride on a horse?"

I gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh, just great," I drawled snarkily. "I love thinking that the one who's keeping me upright on a galloping, metal, flame-snorting horse, might be having a seizure."

He rolled his eyes. "No need for sarcasm."

I gave him a serious look, stating, "There's always a need for sarcasm."

"No, there's always a need for food and wa-" he started to say until he was interrupted by Meghan's voice.

"Glitch!" she shouted angrily. Her horse came up beside us.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in exasperation as she pulled on her reins.

Glitch opened his mouth, but Meghan just shook her head in exasperation before he had a chance to explain himself.

"That was such a Puck move I almost expected your hair to flash red instead of yellow."

* * *

It turned out that the storm I felt coming, started right after Glitch's little stunt. Meghan claimed that the Iron Realm was too far away to reach with the storm in full power. She then stated that we would be going to going to the Summer Court instead since even though the rain just evaporated once they touched the horses, their flaming core eventually would die down.

Of course, that decision was met with some opposition.

Me: "But it's always so hot there!"

Glitch: "Are you trying to destroy the world? Goodfellow and her in one palace? No one will survive!"

At his argument, I gave him an offended look.

"I can destroy the world _without _any help, thank you very much."

* * *

"We look pretty pathetic," I said, wringing out my black hair which looked limp and dull from the pounding rain we were riding in.

Meghan combed through her equally wet, now grey, blonde hair with her fingers.

"Titania is going to have a field day once she sees me like this," she muttered in annoyance, wincing as she hit a bad snarl.

"Bitch-queen doesn't like someone? What a shocker," I said sarcastically as I squeezed my clothes in my hands, causing a steady drip to splash against Arcadia's flawless, tile floors. Oops.

"Jeez, does everyone call her that?" Meghan raised her eyebrows, impressed that the nickname was everywhere.

I smirked. "Yup. Because everyone agrees with it."

"Is it really smart to be talking about her while in her realm?" Glitch asked, taking off his soaked-through leather jacket to reveal a slightly wet black shirt (surprise, surprise. I thought it was going to be neon green.) that stuck to his pale body. His black spiky hair was somehow still just as pointy as before (I think the electrical bolts were drying it... I'm shocked that he wasn't electrocuted during the storm. Get it? I'm _shocked_?... Whatever.)

"As long as it doesn't start a war, it's fine. It's not like she can punish someone in a different court," I shrugged, also peeling off my own leather jacket with a frown. Leather gets ruined with a lot of water, and I didn't get a chance to water-proof it yet. Damn.

I sighed sadly and tossed it carelessly over my shoulder. Though, my grey t-shirt was just as wet (You _wish_ that I was throwing that over my shoulder, too.).

"I'm not the trash bin!" came Glitch's indignant cry from behind me.

"Really?" I replied, rolling my eyes. "You sure could have fooled me."

"Lady Meghan? We have your rooms ready," came the stiff voice of a stoic guard. He gestured for us to follow him before walking off, not looking back to see if we were.

"Damn it!" I heard Glitch curse right before we started to hurry after the Seelie guard. "I think the jacket got caught on the studs in my ears!"

We can deal with your little problem, tomorrow, socket-head.

Right now, a warm, dry bed is singing a siren song, luring me to a comfortable night of sleep, trying to soften the knowledge of tomorrow starting my life under someone else's rein.

* * *

**I figured out what Glitch looks likes~ I forgot that he had violet eyes... I also realized that I messed up on his personality A LOT. Oh, well. I'll show his professional side eventually.**

**OMGEEE! GUESS WHAT? I have a plot for this story.**

**Like a real plot. **

**Like a real, freaking-fantabulous plot.**

**Like a real, freaking-fantabulous plot with a surprising twist.**

**Hope you guys like it :3**

**royalwriter: I read my old one then I read this, and I'm like, "Whoa. Didn't know I changed my writing that much." But I had fun writing my old one. I'm just having more fun writing this one xD Specially now that I have a plot... Wow. I feel like screaming that to the world.**

**Queen of Air and Darkness: Lol. Good then Kickass. Wonder which one I like better ;)**

**Elle: Wow. A book? That'd be fantastic... You know, if Julie Kagawa ever lets me xD I actually didn't know about those books until a few days ago T.T I entered the book contest though... It's about how much I love Puck 8D I gotta read those books now tho... The Ethan spin-off will most likely be epic. Btw, can you tell me what the Lost Prince is? I saw a cover of it, but I'm not sure what it is. Or just tell me all the books that are written by her and involve the iron fey... :) If it's not any trouble ^^**

**Twinni: I didn't see the movie... Didn't hear about it before. Well, actually I did, but I forgot about it xD I wanna see it now cuz I just watched the trailer on youtube. Seems cool. Shia Labeouf~ The aura chart was mostly true. I left out some stuff that I felt weren't necessary. I found it online. Lol. Kudos are snacks 8D (It's true. I ate them before. I liked the ones with M & M's ^^) I think Ira's more 25% Max, 25% Fang/Ash, 25% Puck, and 25% Ira. xD Meghan's mature cuz I felt like she had to be... She was way to OOC in the old one... The Jo Bros... PWAHAHAHAHAHA I remember when all my friends were obsessed with Nick. Now they're obsessed with 1D :P I was actually listening to Everybody Talks when I read your review.. My ipod was on shuffle, and it just played :D I was hyper cuz I was eager to write ^^ Cuz I just love my reviewers~ But 2 days? I thought it was more. Ehh. I feel like it was really bad tho. T.T. But you don't need to review faster... You need to update faster :)**

**PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT**

**OMG, I'M EXCITED FOR THE PLOT!**

**REVIEW FOR THE PLOOOOOTTT!**

**... Again. I'm not drunk. Well, maybe drunk on happiness. :)**

**Life is good, I can't complain. Well, I could, but no one's listening. Your image overwhelms my brain, and it feels good, good, good. (Puck's image... -fans self-) Like whoa - Aly and AJ**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	4. Rawr, Sorry

Whoa. I'm sorry.

I forgot to put in an AN saying that I was making a new account... Heh... Heh... I want a new account that's not cluttered with a bunch of alerts for a bunch of stories I don't care about... I also connected it to an email that was especially for my writing.

Yeah.

The new account is The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles. The rewrite of the rewrite (yeah, I'm pathetic...) involves a new character. Named Aurelia. Yeahh..

I felt like Ira was too Mary Sue-like because a lot of OCs are sarcastic and closed off like Ira was, and I wanted to make Aurelia different, more original. Ish. Original-ish. Somewhat. Whatever...

Yeahhh...

So. Yeah. Again.

Sorry about rewriting the story and not really giving you anything new D: I'm sure I will keep the rewrite of the rewrite and not rewrite it (Is it just me, or did you get lost too?) But, after Love and Respect (the new name for the Iron Sister), I have a brand new idea for an Iron Fey story (It's based off a story that I saw earlier, but not really the same... just somewhat) ;)

Well, ttylz :D


End file.
